The Cold
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What do you get when you have a secret spy who have trouble remembering their past and a well known criminal that is wanted in 10 states! You get something you weren't expecting! Join Elsa Enderson and Anna Arendelle as they join together to discover their unknown past and the secret fate of the Arendelles.


**HEY GUYS! I have to say that I been watching Once Upon A Time, The Heat, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and other action movies and it gave me this.**

**The Cold BOOM! Here's the cast :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters<strong>

**Elsa Enderson(Ice Girl)-She really lives up to her name. It was given to by her personality and her appearance. Her skin is so pale and cold. To others it looks like she's dead. People try to do work on her but she kindly refuses it. Her silent and intimidating stare tends to send chills down your spine and you don't want that. She knows a lot of things due to her incredible IQ but there are things that she doesn't know like herself. Including her surname Enderson which might not be her name at all. Her unknown past affects her so bad that pieces of it comes into her dreams or familiar surroundings. She lives with the Enderson and Bjorgman Family and works with the W Core.**

**Anna Arendelle(Red Fiery)-Whatever you said will not stop this Red head from what she loves doing best. Causing mayhem. Arendelle was born into a wealthy family that had a shocking secret that she only knows about but won't share it to anyone. No wonder she's the biggest target in the W Core. Rumors have it that she's clumsy but careful and her stare is so intense it feels that you are burning outside but freezing on the inside.**

**Kristoff ****Bjorgman(The Adviser)-Elsa's adoptive brother who has been there for her since the accident. He's also in charge of the group they are in at W Core and advise the situations. He's the only one who Elsa talks to about her problems.  
><strong>

**Merida DunBroch(Fate Changer)-Anna's Scottish friend who has a killer interest with the bow and arrow. Rumors have it that she got the name Fate Changer by her twisted past and the way she interacts with people.  
><strong>

**Jack Frost(Thaw Boy)-Elsa's best friend and partner that has a thing for the women and always get turn down. Besides his losing streak of getting the right girl, he does know his way in the system.  
><strong>

**Hiccup Berk(The Animal Whisperer)-A shy but calm friend of Anna's who tends to speak with animals he meet. Including his tiger, Toothless.  
><strong>

**Rapunzel Cornoa(The Actress)-The most fashionable and dramatic person in the ****group. She might be slightly clumsy and clueless sometimes, she sure knows her way around and knows the right intel that will give her what she needs so watch out!**

**Eugene Fitzherbert(Flynn Ryder or Sly Guy)-The greatest bandit known all over that never gets caught. Hence is why he's call Sly. he's also ****obsessed with himself especially his hair so no one can tell him nothing!****  
><strong>

**Albert Weselton- This guy is like a weasel when it comes down to riches and important values. Weselton was close friends with Arendelle. He has a secret mission that will soon find two people closer than ever before.**

**Hans Isles-No one knows much about him other than he's a shallow and content fellow who is Weselton's right hand. He also have a trouble past that he doesn't speak about it much.**

**Other Characters**

**Bulda Bjorgman- Kristoff's mother and Elsa's adoptive mother. She's really good at giving advice, hence how Kristoff is so good at it.**

**Cliff Bjorgman- Kristoff's father and lives with his wife Bulda. He's a funny guy and very protective of who he holds dear to him.  
><strong>

**Gerda Enderson-Elsa's aunt who lives with her husband Kai Enderson and the Bjorgman Family in a two Family house. She's kind, strong, compassionate, caring, and a good cook. Did I forget to mention that she has a killer interest with the frying pan?!**

**Kai Enderson-Elsa's uncle who lives with his wife Gerda Enderson and **the Bjorgman Family in a two Family house. He's a strong and protective as well. Hence how Elsa became that way.****

**Pabbie Bjorgman-A wise old guy who loves sorcery and to help out whenever he can with someone's misfortunes. He becomes a big help to Elsa and Kristoff later. Especially to Elsa when she finds out who she really is.**

**Tiana- Naveen's wife and chief and owner of her restaurant. She also works along side with her husband. She also is good friends with Anna.**

**Naveen-Tiana's husband and chief alongside his wife. He also is good friends with Elsa.**

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me who you guys who you think you'll like? The sneak peek and real chapter will be up soon :D<strong>


End file.
